Still As Stone
by sleepy125
Summary: Chloe and Clark encounter a foe who can turn anything she pleases into stone. Will they be able to defeat her? Or will they wind up as garden statues?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters/actors/situations/etc. of Smallville. Although, it would be pretty cool if I did… think of all the possibilities…

**Note:** This is set probably around season 2 or early season 3. Pete is in here, Clark is friends with Lex, and Lois is not in this. There is no Adam or any other boy thing for Lana. Enjoy-

Chapter 1 

Chloe Sullivan brushed several strands of blonde hair out of her eyes with one hand, while continuing to type the editorial for next weeks Torch with the other. Her fingers moved so fast that one of her friends might consider her gifted with super speed Her eyes only left the computer monitor when a shadow fell over the screen.

"Hi Samantha," Chloe said, turning back to the computer. She resumed her fast paced typing. "Do you have your article on the new air conditioners on the third floor?" Samantha pushed a folder onto Chloe's desk.

"Yea, but I also included something extra. I added an interview with the teachers about how this will effect their classes and the students."

Chloe's head jerked up and she furrowed her brow. "Um, Samantha, I understand if you are trying to be a better reporter, but there really is no room for that interview in the Torch and it's not really necessary. Obviously the students will be positively affected."

Samantha looked into Chloe's eyes. Chloe noticed she didn't look hurt. She looked pissed off, as if the very presence of Chloe annoyed her. Chloe did not want to make enemies (today), so she made an offer to Samantha instead.

"I'll tell you what Sam; the guy who was supposed to do the report on the old cabin near Crater Lake- the one used for partying- bailed on me. How about you fill in?" Chloe flashed her 100-watt smile at Samantha. Samantha nodded and slowly turned. She made her way to the door. Chloe went back to the computer and began pounding away at the keyboard. If she had been listening, she would have heard Samantha call her a couple of names that would never have been said in the presence of an adult.

Samantha trudged through a foot of mud and fallen foliage to get to the run down cabin in the middle of the forest near Crater Lake. A digital camera hung around her neck and her face was streaked with dirt. Just by looking at the cabin, she could tell it hadn't been used for years.

Extremely angry, Samantha turned around to go back, when something slithered across her boot. She looked down and noticed it was a snake. However, Samantha had never seen a snake quite like this before. It was so green it could be considered glowing. Its eyes were just green, no other color, and it had a pair of the sharpest and longest fangs she had ever seen.

Samantha backed up slowly. Her back hit the door of the cabin with a loud thud, startling the snake. It jerked its head up and positioned itself to strike. Quicker than a wink, it pushed its fangs through her thick hiking boots, woolen socks, and blue jeans. It pierced her ankle and poison flowed through her veins instantaneously. She kicked the snake, which struck its head on a tree and was killed by the blow.

Samantha was momentarily paralyzed, however it wore off just as quickly as it came on. She blinked her eyes, which glowed a fierce green. "What the hell?" She thought. She looked at the snake, which lay dead by the base of the tree, and was shocked when it turned to stone. She walked over to it, picked it up, and put it in her backpack. She wanted to investigate it later.

Samantha ambled on to her car. Every now and then something turned to stone. She was seriously creeped out. She pulled her keys out of her pocket with a shaky hand and placed them in the ignition. Nothing turned to stone. She looked at the cup of coffee next to her and concentrated on it. It became a gray chunk of stone. She looked at the coat next to her and willed it to stay normal. It did. She concentrated on the hat on the seat, and italso became stone. Samantha smiled. Maybe she can control this. She could use her powers for good, stopping crimes and saving the town. She smiled, "Or I could use them for revenge."

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so it may seem all over the place, but bear with me. Also, sorry about the article about the new air conditioners, but I needed to put something lame over there, and that was the first thing I could think of. I also want to say I'm sorry I didn't spend too much time elaborating on Sam controlling her powers, but I want to move on with the story.

Reviews are always welcome--- I'll still update even if they don't come!

--Jacqui

P.S.: Thanks to Ryan and Stacy for helping me get it out there.


	2. Still As Stone Chap2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Smallville and all Smallville related things… But I don't so I'll just put this little disclaimer here instead.

Chapter 2 

Clark rubbed his eyes, feigning exhaustion for Chloe and the rest of the Torch staff. They had been going over the articles for 3 hours. Chloe chattered away about every last detail and after a while, they just stopped arguing with her and agreed with what ever she said, even if she was rejecting their ideas. Finally, at 6:32 PM the final decisions were made (font size and type). Clark stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair as the staff filed out of the room.

Clark leaned against one of the walls as Chloe put some things away.

"Need a ride?" He asked. Chloe flashed him a smile.

"Thanks Clark. I'm gonna be a couple more minutes, so why don't you bring your truck around to the front of the school and I'll be out momentarily."

"Ok Chloe," Clark said over his shoulder. Samantha brushed past him to get to Chloe's desk. " 'Night Sam." Clark said on his way out. She didn't respond. Clark left and Sam stood over Chloe's desk. Chloe's eyes wandered up to Sam then back down to the desk where she was organizing the articles on the center of the desk.

"Hi Samantha. Um, I didn't get your article about the cabin. Do you have it?" Chloe asked. Sam's eyes seemed to glow. Chloe was a bit unnerved by this. "Are you okay Sam?" Sam didn't respond. Instead she reached into her backpack and dropped a stone snake on Chloe's desk. Chloe stared at it, a bit puzzled.

"Um… I don't… umm... What is that?" She asked, reaching for a mug of coffee. She was just about to take a sip when it turned surprisingly heavy. She held it back to inspect it, and realized it had turned to stone! She nearly dropped it, but looked at Sam for her reaction. Instead Chloe was amazed to notice Samantha didn't seem phased at all by it. In fact, she had her eyes just staring at it, glowing a fierce green. Chloe backed up as the report on her desk also turned to stone.

"How did you..?" Chloe faltered, continuing to back up. Sam looked at her. She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She sneered. Chloe's back hit the window. The blinds turned to stone and collapsed on her right shoulder. Chloe made a break towards the door, narrowly missing being turned to a garden statue in the process. The door turned to stone, and swung heavily against her knee, however she was in the hallway now. She limped to the main entrance. Just as she reached the door she heard Samantha's footsteps coming up behind her. With as much strength as she could muster, Chloe wrenched open the front doors and ran down the stairs. She staggered into the parking lot. Clark was far ahead of her. Chloe turned around to see Samantha on the front stairs. She was concentrating hard on Chloe.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled out. Her coat started to feel very heavy. "Clark!" The sleeves of her coat began to stiffen. "CLARK!" The coat wouldn't move. Her arms were locked in an odd position that she knew she would never be able to slip out of. Her already weakened shoulder made a sound like a "pop" and a searing pain raced from her fingertips to her collarbone. She tried to run further, but the coat caught her off balance and her mangled knee gave out. She slipped backwards and the last thing she remembered before hitting her head on concrete was screaming "Clark!" one last time.

Author's note: I hope you enjoy the story so far. Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next will be up very soon! Once again, thanks to Stacey.

Btw: Thanks for the great reviews so far!


	3. Still As Stone Chap3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… still…

Chapter 3 

Clark turned just as Chloe hit the ground. He looked up to see someone disappear into the school. He didn't have time to investigate; he needed to get to Chloe first. He ran to her, and was instantly puzzled. His first thought was, "Why is Chloe wearing a stone coat?" Then he realized that did not make sense. He flicked the coat with two fingers, and the whole thing shattered.

Clark took a good look at Chloe. She was wearing a tank top, so he could see that her shoulder had an awfully big bruise forming on it, and her knee was bleeding through her jeans. Clark leaned down to pick her up. From the way she winced when his hand slipped underneath her back he could tell she had some bruises there as well. He needed to get her to a hospital, but well, Clark was uncomfortable around hospitals and he knew that they would ask a lot of questions he couldn't answer. Instead, he took her to the most capable person he knew, his mother.

* * *

Chloe's head was pounding and her back was aching, however her shoulder had gone down to a dull throb and her knee was down to a tingle. She opened her eyes and was caught off guard by her surroundings. She was in the Kent's living room, lying on their sofa. Her legs were laid out straight in front of her and across Clark's lap! One pants leg was rolled up and Clark was gently wrapping her knee with a bandage. Chloe was very thankful that she had remembered to shave her legs that morning.

Clark looked at her and was very relieved to see her awake. "How ya'feeling?" Chloe smiled, "Like I ran into a brick wall."

Clark gave a half smile and went back to her knee. "How's your arm?" He asked. Chloe looked down and noticed it was in a sling, tightly strapped to her chest. Clark continued. "You're lucky my mom knew what to do. My dad's arm came out of its socket once or twice while doing farm work. You know, she could be nurse."

Chloe nodded, but her thoughts were on what happened. Clark looked at her, and as if reading her mind, he asked, "What's going on?" Chloe told Clark all about how Samantha came into her office yesterday, and their encounter today. He nodded occasionally, but was relatively quiet. When Chloe finished Clark asked if she thought the snake and stone powers were related somehow. Chloe nodded, then shook her head. She was too confused.

"I'm going back to check it out," Clark declared (heroically). Chloe sat up, although the sudden motion made her head pound harder.

"I'm coming with you" Chloe announced. Clark stared at her.

"But you're hurt!" He protested.

"So?" Chloe retorted. "All the more reason why I shouldn't be alone. And besides, you are not the best detective. What if you miss some vital piece of evidence?" She grinned.

Clark stared at her. "Fine, but if you get hurt, I'll kill you."

Chloe smiled. "Deal."

* * *

After much struggling, Clark finally got Chloe into the Torch's office. The door was indeed stone, so Clark had to feign exhaustion while pushing it. When they were both safely inside, Clark was able to get a good look around. The room was completely trashed. Papers were scattered everywhere, things were turned to stone, and some of Chloe's personal possessions were destroyed. Chloe winced at all the damage.

Clark walked around, up righting furniture and throwing paper in the trash bin. Chloe stood surveying the damage.

"Oh my god!" Chloe startled Clark. He looked up to see her carrying what looked like a poisonous garden snake. "This was stone before!" Chloe said with fear in her eyes.

Clark looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am standing here," Chloe retorted with such a fierce look in her eyes that Clark knew she was positive. He decided to ask another question.

"Why would Samantha attack you?"

"Well, I beat her out for Torch editor. That and I always give her the crappy articles to write." Chloe sighed. "Goes to show you, watch how you treat other people, you never know when they'll become a meteor freak and decide to attack you." She gave Clark a half smile. "C'mon, lets go find Pete and give him a heads up." Chloe patiently waited for Clark to come over and steady her. Then they made their way to the Talon.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it would make more sense for Clark to take Chloe to the hospital, but if I did that then I would NEVER get the story going because I'd have to wait to release Chloe from the hospital, and I'd have to make up a doctor… and that's too much strain on the old noggin.

-Jacqui

Thanks for the great review on the last few chapters. Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Still As Stone Chap4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville…that's why I put this disclaimer here….

Chapter 4 

Chloe and Clark met Pete and Lana at the Talon. They retold the entire story to them and were rewarded with sympathy pats for Chloe's injuries. Pete then asked a question.

"Um, Chlo', may I see the snake?" Chloe shrugged and pulled it out of her bag. She handed it over and then continued to discuss the situation with Clark and Lana. After several minutes Pete spoke up.

"Definitely poisonous." Chloe looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"Hey I grew up with a lot of older brothers, we know snakes. You can tell from its color and fangs."

Chloe looked at the snake, as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. "What if the snake gave Samantha powers? Perhaps through the venom?"

Lana looked up. "With all the weird things happening in Smallville, I don't doubt that." They all sat in silence until Lana contributed again. "It's kinda like Medusa, if you think about it. I mean, minus the snakes for hair and the fact that she can control her stone powers. But it's just like Medusa."

Pete spoke up again. "This has been dead for less than a day. If this is the first thing she turned to stone, then just try to think about where she has been all day."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "I made Samantha investigate the cabin near Crater Lake yesterday. She probably found our creepy crawler there and then, BAM! … You've got Medusa. She probably turned the snake to stone instantly, and then brought him here today to scare me off. However, the effects must've worn off."

Clark looked at her, "So you think its only temporary?"

Chloe bit her lip, "I think so."

Lana looked at her watch. "Closing time guys." They all helped to clean up, and then, half an hour later, the group of friends departed, each with a stern warning to be careful and to watch their backs. Lana walked inside the Talon, grabbed her car keys and coat, and walked out the back door. She put the keys in the ignition of her car and drove to Lex's mansion.

Once there, the guards let her in and a butler directed her to Lex's office. Inside, Lex was doing some work on his computer. When he noticed Lana, he looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"10:30," he said, "It's a little late to be making house calls." Lana looked at him.

"This may sound really weird, but I was wondering if you tell me how they killed Medusa." Lex smiled.

"Greek mythology, my expertise. But why the late call to hear the end of an old myth?" Lana blushed.

"Umm, my computer is down."

Lex cocked an eyebrow, "And you couldn't ask Chloe or Clark?" Lana blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Chloe and Clark are a bit preoccupied actually. But, if this is a bad time…" She made a motion towards the door. Lex stood up.

"No, don't get me wrong. I'm flattered you chose me. Um, now what was it you wanted to know?" Lana looked up.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Hercules killed Medusa." Lex looked like he was about to have a fit.

"Hercules did not kill Medusa! Perseus did!" And without another comment from Lana, he began to retell the entire story of Perseus.

One Hour Later:

"Wow, that's a really long story Lex," Lana said quietly, "but you know you could've stopped after Perseus killed Medusa."

"Well I thought you might want to know how Perseus saved the kingdom," Lex smirked. Lana looked at her watch.

"Wow it's late. I need to be getting back home." Lana stood up.

"So the new meteor freak can turn things to stone?"

Lana turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Well I don't think you'd come all the way here to listen to me tell a story for an hour."

Lana blushed, "Clark and Chloe found this girl who can turn anything she wants to stone. Chloe was a bit beaten up so her and Clark are trying to figure it out."

Lex nodded, "So she can turn anything she wants to stone… Kind of like an advanced form of Medusa."

"Yea."

"Hmmm…Well I hope you're not planning to chop her head off. Maybe you can find an alternative method." Lana bit her lip, trying to think of something, but nothing came to mind.

"I have to go now. Thanks Lex. I'll see you later." Lex waved, but his thoughts were on the information running through his head like a wave of impossibilities.

Authors Note: Yea, so I know Lana could've found the information out other ways, but I wanted to bring Lex into the story. Anyway, chapter 5 will be up soon!

Please review… any time of criticism is welcome!

-Jacqui


	5. Still As Stone Chap5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, that's why I put this disclaimer here.

Authors Note: Just wanna answer some questions in my reviews. I am not making this story Lexana. I'm not a big fan of that ship either.I just wanted to pull Lex into the story. I don't like the idea of Lex and Lana together either... It kinda scares me. Second, although the idea of Lex using Samantha for his own purposes is an awesome idea, it's not gonna happen. I did think about that idea originally, but I chose to go in another direction. However, good idea!Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Clark awoke bright and early as usual. He quickly dressed, ate breakfast, and completed all of his chores. As he was walking to his Fortress of Solitude, Chloe approached him. Her arm was in a sling, and she had a slight limp, but either than that she seemed better.

"Hey," she called after him, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much."

Chloe smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to check out the cabin in the woods near Crater Lake." Clark stared at her.

"Are you kidding Chlo'? What if Samantha's there? What if this time she kills you?"

Chloe smiled. "That's why I'm taking you! And besides, I think she's on her way to Metropolis, so we have a couple of hours to investigate and be out of there before she's even back."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cause I got a few people to hint around that I'm nursing myself back to health in the city." She smirked. Clark frowned.

"I really don't think we should be sneaking around."

"I'm going. Whether you accompany me or not." Chloe hobbled to her car. Clark sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. But you owe me. Big time."

Chloe flashed him one of her 100-watt grins.

* * *

Chloe's car stopped in a small clearing, not far from the cabin. The two teens carefully proceeded to the tiny house, both in silence. Every now and then one would point out an object made of stone. However, other than that they were relatively quiet, as if they feared Samantha might be lurking behind the trees.

When the duo reached the cabin, they were surrounded by an assortment of items made of stone. Flowers, books, cups, brushes, blankets, clothing, drinks, and more all had a gray color and a hard texture.

The cottage windows were stone and Clark seriously doubted the old house could hold them much longer. He could see the walls beginning to sag under the weight. Chloe took pictures with her camera. A click and flash came as frequently as a breath for air. Clark waited, not sure what to do.

All of a sudden, Clark heard a rustle. A smooth, dangerous voice filled the air.

"Next time you want to "leave" for Metropolis, Ms. Sullivan, don't park your bright red car in the middle of a forest." Clark looked up and saw Samantha on top of the cabins roof. Her eyes glowed a fierce green and he could tell that it was not just from jealousy. "Somebody ought to teach you your place in life, Ms. Sullivan. You are a nosy little busybody. You should really try just…staying still."

Clark pushed Chloe out of the way, just in time. A tree behind Chloe was turned to stone. It's trunk gave out, and the whole tree fell over, crashing onto the ground and making a huge cloud of dust. When the dirt cleared, Samantha was no longer on the roof. Clark looked around, but a cold voice behind him gave him an idea of where his enemy was.

"Clark, you are also a busybody. Always going around, butting into everyone's business. Well, this is one situation you're not going to get out of so easily." Clark spun around, but Sam had disappeared again. He turned to face Chloe, but she was just staring at Clark, horrified. Clark put his hand out beckoning Chloe to go to safety, but his muscles began to seize up. He looked at his hand and saw the flesh color was being replaced by a dull gray. His skin was tightening, and Chloe was rushing forward, trying to drag him along. Clark looked at Chloe, drawing in his last breath as his heart began to constrict. He opened his mouth to scream "Run!" but the sound never came out.

* * *


	6. Still As Stone Chap6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but I am considering buying it…

Chapter 6

* * *

Pete shuffled through Chloe's office. Everything was still stone except for the snake, which lay on Chloe's desk. He picked it up and stared at it. "Why did the snake turn back? What is it about the snake that made it revert back to its original form? What does it have?"

Then it hit Pete like a brick wall. It was so obvious that Pete wondered if Chloehad beenhit that hard that she couldn't see it. The venom.

Pete wheeled around and found himself face to face with Lana and Lex.

"What are you doing here?" They all asked each other at the same time. Lana answered first.

"We're looking for Chloe, we have some news on Samantha that might help a little bit. You?"

"I think I found an antidote to the stone effect." Pete said, "The venom."

"Pete," Lex interjected, "Do you think I can send that snake to a lab so I can get it analyzed?" Pete turned to Lex, the disgust showing on his face.

"I think we should just get the venom out and give it to Chloe, for protection."

"Then at least let me have my scientist extract the venom from the snake."

"Fine," Pete said, "but we get the venom. All of it. None goes off to some stupid lab for investigations and experiments." Lex nodded, then Lana and Pete followed him out to his Porsche for a little road trip.

* * *

"Jonathon, I'm worried." Martha Kent pulled her brown sweater tighter around her shoulders. She sat by the window, the cup of coffee in her hand had long ago gone cold and still remained untouched. Jonathon Kent pulled up a seat besides her. He had just finished his chores, and as usual, he was oblivious to the current situation.

"What's wrong Martha?"

"It's 6:00 and Clark is not home."

Jonathon smiled, amazed at how overprotective his wife was. "He's probably with his friends, he'll be home soon. Besides, 6:00 is still very early, Martha."

Martha sighed. "That's what I thought to, but I called Chloe's father and he hadn't seen her all day, and Pete's mom said Pete went out to find Chloe, and the Talon Staff said Lana had missed her shift, and Lex's office said that he hadn't shown up for any business appointments." Martha's voice was bordering on hysterical, so Jonathon shushed her.

"Don't worry. We always get all wound up, but it's Clark. He'll be fine."

"But you should've seen what happened to Chloe yesterday!" Martha cried and Jonathon embraced her. He rocked her back and forth while saying soothing words. He knew she wasn't worried just about Clark. She loved Lana, Pete and Chloe like children too, and she knew that Clark would not always be there to save him. Jonathon sighed and realized he knew that too.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's really short today, but I figured I'd leave what happened to Chloe and Clark for later, you know, build up the suspense. I know, I'm such a nerd.

Anyway… review!

-Jacqui


	7. Still As Stone Chap7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Smallville… though I doubt I'd do anything good with it… Best leave it to the pros.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Pete, Lana, and Lex stepped off of Lex's jet. The sun was setting; creating momentary burst of light as it slowly disappeared over the horizon. Pete held a vial of green liquid in his hand, which sparkled when one of those rare bursts hit it. The trio made their way to Lex's car, debating possible ways to defeat their foe.

"I say we take a sword from your mansion and chop her head off." Pete grinned and acted it out.

Lana's faced showed disgust. "I'm not killing anyone!"

Lex smirked but his head was pounding with questions. What if Clark and Chloe were in danger? What if the snake venom is not the antidote? He shook his head, bogged down by all of the questions.

Once everyone was safely inside the car, Lex realized they had no idea where to go. He turned to look at Lana.

"Do any of you two know where Chloe and Clark are today?" And then, as if fate stepped in, Lana's cell phone rang. She answered it, and Chloe's voice, although full of fright, came out loud, filling the car.

"Lana…need help…turned Clark…" Then another voice joined Chloe's. This one was cold and full of anger.

"Making…calls? Not…good…" There was a loud scream, and then the phone made a crunching noise. Lex leaned against the back of his seat, clearly frustrated. Pete fiddled with the vial, and softly said:

"Do you think Chloe would've gone back to the cabin? She loves to play Nancy Drew." Lex didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence; he was already half way there.

The ride was painfully silent, only the occasional shriek from Lana as they narrowly missed being caught in a head-on collision. When they arrived at their destination, Pete heard her swear never to ride in a car with Lex Luthor again. However, their efforts were rewarded when they saw Chloe's car in the clearing. Pete ran over to it, checking for any signs of his friends, but all he saw was an empty car.

"Come on," he said, "they're probably at the cabin. His hands shook as he remembered Chloe's words about Clark, but he knew Clark would be all right.

"I mean he's Clark," Pete thought.

Lex and Lana trudged along. When they began to notice the assortment of statues, they knew they were close to Clark and Chloe. The cabin was in sight, but they could not see Clark or Chloe. A huge stone figure loomed in the distance, and Lana got a queasy feeling as she began to make out a plaid, stone pattern in the dark. She ran over to it, and almost screamed, but someone beat her to it. Chloe.

Lex and Pete looked towards the cabin and ran full speed at the door. It's heavy stone weight made it hard to move, but they were able to finally push it open. They feared the worst, that Chloe had either become stone too, or something even more sinister, but they luckily found her very much flesh, bones, and blood. Maybe there was a little too much blood for their liking, yet nonetheless alive. Her forehead had a small gash on it, and blood flowed freely from it. She clutched her arm, which was already in a sling, and Pete could see several cuts bleeding through her clothes, however, it didn't seem like any major damage. She brightened up when she saw Pete, because she knew that help was here, than a look of horror crossed her face again.

Lex walked over to her, "Chloe, where is Samantha?"

A bitter voice filled the air. "Over here." Lex turned around and was knocked out as a stone pole hit the side of his head. Samantha turned her attention to Pete, but Chloe stretched out her legs and tripped Samantha, who was sent sprawling across the floor. Pete tried to help Chloe outside, but by the time they reached the door, Sam had stood up.

"Time to get the perfect story Chloe. Too bad you'll never write it." She laughed. "But don't worry, I'll say nice things about you in the obituary." She focused her eyes on Chloe and began to concentrate. When all seemed futile, a high-pitched voice screamed:

"Duck!"

Pete pushed Chloe down and Samantha stared straight into the reflection of Lana's hand mirror. Pete smiled at the genius of the plan, but was not rewarded with any satisfaction. The mirror simply turned to stone. Samantha looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You obviously have been watching to many cartoons if you thought that was going to work." She laughed a high-pitched cackle, oblivious to Lex, getting up, despite a nasty headache, and coming around behind her. He made a signal at Pete, as if holding a bottle. Samantha stopped laughing and began to concentrate on Chloe again. Pete took this as an opportunity and discreetly rolled the venom across the floor. Lex took it and tapped Samantha on the shoulder. She turned around, and Lex tossed some of the venom into her eyes.

Samantha screamed. She clawed at her eyes as the poison began to make them sting. She stared up at the ceiling, turning the beams into stone as her body erupted into spasms. She screamed in agony as her muscles slowly began to stiffen, and her skin started to change color.

Lex ran towards the door as the cottage shook. He pushed Chloe, Pete and Lana out to safety. The house gave one last rumble, and then finally it collapsed in a huge pile of dust and pebbles, obliterating any trace that may have been left of Samantha.

* * *

Review! 


	8. Still As Stone Chap8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville… or this computer… or the pen that I originally wrote this story with. Bummer.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Chloe stared at the cloud of dust, all which remained of the cabin. Her thoughts than turned back to Clark. She stared at his stone form. His face was twisted into some sort of horrified expression. His hands were outstretched, as if he was still trying to push Chloe to safety. His mouth was open, in some silent scream.

Chloe put her hand to his chest, half expecting a heartbeat, but she was immensely disappointed as she just felt cold, hard stone. She sat down and began to sob. "It's all my fault. I dragged him to come along. If it weren't for me none of this would have happened."

Lex stood up cautiously, carefully testing his shaky legs. His head was throbbing from where Samantha hit him, but he still managed to mumble out, "Clark's the one that does guilt trips. Not you. Don't make my headache worse."

Pete pushed past Lana to get to Chloe. "Chlo', don't worry. We may have a solution. Remember how the snake, umm…"un-stoned" itself? We think it was the venom. We removed the venom from the snake, and well…" He trailed off. What if it didn't work?

Chloe, as if reading his thoughts said, "Did you try it out yet?" Pete shook his head, but Lana interrupted.

"Guys, we need to hurry up. Who knows how long Clark can stay like this." Pete nodded in agreement and took the vile from Lex. He opened it, careful not to spill a drop. Pete walked to Clark and put a few drops n Clark's open mouth. Then he stepped back.

They waited. Nothing happened. Pete kicked a stone leaf and Lex swore under his breath. A tear rolled down Lana's cheek and Chloe whispered in quiet voice, "Come on, work. It's got to work. It has to work. It's going to work. Come on."

The group sat and watched, and then, ever so slowly, Clark's lips turned pink. The color spread to his cheeks, and down his neck. His body began to soften and his muscles relaxed, causing him to fall over. Clark blinked, than gasped as air filled his lungs and his heart began pumping again.

Clark turned to his side and threw up the rest of the venom. He laid back down, pale and sweaty, but he was alive, and therefore, he could not be left alone until he was smothered with hugs and kisses from the girls, and received pats and "welcome back" from the guys.

* * *

Hey everyone, the next chapter will be the last... I hope you all enjoyed the story (so far)! Review!

-Jacqui


	9. Still As Stone Chap9

Disclaimer: In the words of my sister, "If I owned Smallville, do you think I'd be posting my works on a fan fiction site?"

* * *

Chapter 9: Epilogue 

The next few days were quite interesting for Clark. He was extremely sore, stiff, and weak, even with his super-healing powers. His voice was sore and raspy and his powers didn't entirely come back until the third day of healing.

Pete, Lana, and Chloe visited him everyday until his overprotective parents let him go to the Talon. There he saw Lex again. He wasn't exactly sure how, but somehow Lex had managed to keep the whole adventure under wraps. No one knew about Samantha and her turn to the dark side. Lex even went to her parents and told them of a noble cause which she died for. Clark wasn't sure what Lex said, but he was thankful that everything was over and all his friends were safe once again.

However, there was one problem. Clark did not like being fussed over. It made him feel, so, weak. Although he was happy that his friends cared for him, he couldn't wait to be back to normal so that people would stop watching him like a hawk.Yet it was comforting to know that his friends will always try to watch his back, and he'll always have theirs. No matter what Smallville brings their way, he'll be there to protect them.

"More coffee, Clark?" Lana asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Clark turned and flashed her a smile. "Yes, please," he answered with a raspy voice. She smiled and went around behind the counter.

Clark leaned back in his chair, just as Chloe rushed in. "Hey, I've got a groundbreaking story for you," she said. Clark simply smiled and awaited the details.

Fin

* * *

Ok, thanks so much for everyone who stayed with the fic the entire time and reviewed. I really appreciate all of the comments and hope that they can help me become a better writer. I'm currently writing a new fanfiction, which will be coming out soon. It involves real DC comic books characters/villians from the Superman comics. I hope you all check it out when I post it.

Remember to review! and thanks again for reading!

Jacqui


End file.
